


Cuff Me!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Kyungsoo hated his job ever since he got demoted to a police officer, and being assigned to a cocky partner that just couldn't shut up.





	1. 1/2

"Do you see something, serge?" 

His radio buzzed from his pouch strapped around on his belt, bringing his attention back from the road he's been watching for quite some time now.

Grabbing it from his pocket, he scanned around one more time, seeing nothing out of order. "No, you?"

"Some kids were dealing some weed in one of the alleys, but I took care of that." The man only hummed into the receiver, lowering it down to strap it back on his waist. 

But the voice cut loose again, making him hold the radio a bit longer. "Aren't you gonna say how proud you are of me? Hm, Soo?" 

Getting annoyed by his partner this early in the evening was unwelcomed, so he left out an exasperated sigh, going back to his surveillance. 

"I'm sure you have some soft words to tell me, like 'you did a good job, Nini, mama Soo is proud of you!'" The man spoke up again, making him more chagrined than before. 

"Shut up, Jongin." He kissed the radio once again, putting it up on his dashboard instead of belting it, fully aware of a babble mouth the male on the other end of the line was. 

"Ohh, you hurt me, Soo. With every day, you hurt me some more. And what do I do? I just want my hyung to notice me..." And Kyungsoo was right. He needed to strangle Jongin soon. "Something like senpai notice me! But more like daddy in your case," And he even dared to snort from the plastic receiver, buzzing from his dash.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"What? Daddy? Why?" 

"No, 'Soo'." And he pocketed it again. He snickered when Jongin tried to reason himself how it must've been a turn-on for Kyungsoo to hear being called daddy especially since it was coming from him, but he opened up the door of his car, stepping out on a warm autumn night instead.

"You're no fun, really." His partner jogged up to him, not even panting, even though he was three blocks away from where they parked their car. "And to think I used to have wet dreams about you," The male scoffed, turning around to stand beside Kyungsoo instead. "So what now?"

Kyungsoo checked his watch, seeing it just over seven in the evening, with nothing left for them to do. "Now we wait," Jongin glanced at his partner, then at the empty street that had a couple of pedestrians walking down their day, stepping around to walk to the passenger seat when Kyungsoo got into the driver's one. 

"We can always play while we wait, you know," And with a greasy wink, both of them were back in the car. 

 

 

***

 

 

Life was good.

That ifonly you asked Kyungsoo two months ago, when everything was going accordingly to his life-plan he'd made in second grade. 

His dream of becoming a police officer was in check, with a nice condo he's bought with his own earned money, and a slick Honda under his arm. Life was indeed good. 

That until his Commissioner General, Joonmyun, hadn't demoted him from being a Superintendent General to just Superintended, because of his little anger problem that wasn't treatable with some professional management, obviously. Sure, for a layman that was only one title difference, but for Kyungsoo it meant so much more. 

He was still someone who people feared in the force, but now working a rookie job as a police officer, doing daily rounds on the nearby blocks with a small police car and a belt full of police equipment. And not to mention, having a partner, to add to his well-being.

A partner who wouldn't shut up, no matter what you'd told him, or whatever threat you used against him. Kyungsoo really tried to get along with the man, but the fellow was annoying beyond his good will.

"Do you know that being sexually active almost every day increases your everyday happiness?"

They were doing rounds around the area, not that far away from the station, just a daily reminder that there were cops in the neighborhood, ready to take upon a task. "And to think that you're willingly giving up on your own happiness," Jongin tsked, shaking his head for the enhanced effect. 

It was a little bit over 8pm, and the man could talk. "Can you just focus on the road?" He was on a thin ice with Kyungsoo, already pinning two strikes in the elder's head. 

One for almost bumping into some old lady on the street, when he was busy trying to open his burrito foil, hence Kyungsoo's driving ever since. And second, when he thought it was funny enough to show up to the job wearing bikini. Kyungsoo could've gone on with his life without the image of Jongin's junk basically in his face. Seriously, it was right there, when Jongin hip thrusted into the air with his thinly placed bikini panties. And in polka dots, nonetheless.

"Snarky, aren't we?" He tried to ignore him again, but the boisterous laughter whenever his partner ignored him was too overwhelming. "I bet you're like that 'cause you lack sex, figures," 

Kyungsoo rounded another corner, the tires screeching a bit over the dry concrete, seeing yet another block tucked in its comfort and serenity. 

"We're not gonna find anything here, and besides―" 

But before the younger could finish, a hand on torso stopped him, the tires scrapping the asphalt till stopping. "Something's up, see." Jongin followed Kyungsoo's eyes in the distance, more than a couple of meters in front. 

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Jongin grabbed his gun holder, ready to pick it up in any moment. It was still dangerous to get out of the car, since the scene was still unraveling in front of them, but Kyungsoo's hand was on the handle of his own gun in matter of moments. 

"We don't need backup for this, but―" Kyungsoo turned around only to look at Jongin, already having a plan how to stop the man in front of them from stabbing anyone with the pocket knife that was drawn in his hand, but his partner was out of the door. 

"Idiot, dumb idiot..." He walked out as well, walking faster to catch up with Jongin, but still careful not to alarm anybody. 

"Put your knife down, and step aside, Sir!" Jongin's hand was on his gun, as he approached slowly to the man from behind, still not seeing his face. His victim was really close to the cold blade, getting cornered into a building wall, and they needed to react fast. 

"She's a bitch, you don't understand." The man glanced over his shoulder just enough to see two police officers coming around him, on each side where he could try to escape, backing him more to the wall. 

"I'm sure whatever she did, it's not worth this," Kyungsoo counted his steps, seeing panic in the woman's eyes, but still glad she didn't scream and raged the man even more. "We need you to drop the knife and step aside from the wall, Sir."

"No! She deserves to die for what she did," And just as the man spit out those words, his right hand that was holding the weapon was in the air, ready to attack. "I'm not going back to jail, you bitch!"

Kyungsoo jumped in, having enough experience to defeat him without hurting anybody, but as soon as he started, someone else was stepping in, pushing the man down and beside the now frightened woman that tried to run away. 

Jongin was quick to push the knife out of his reach, but the man had some combat skills, bringing it back and succeeding in slashing Jongin's upper arm in the process. His shirt was ripped along the skin that was already bleeding over his uniform, but he only hissed at the contact, overcoming the man easily. 

"I was a moment away from jumping in," Kyungsoo hissed when they cuffed the man and threw him in the back of the car, already at the front seat and driving down to the station. "But you needed to play the hero and―"

"If you were to jump a moment after me, the victim would be dead, serge! It was a good call," Jongin whispered through clenched teeth, obviously in pain. His shirt was tucked around his armpit for purpose of stopping the blood flow, but the wound was still burning. 

"You don't even have that much training, and see where that brought you," Kyungsoo was in the driver's seat, scurrying back to their station, but still glancing at his partner worriedly. As he checked the wound before driving away, it wasn't very deep, but they needed to be fast so it didn't have a chance to get infected.

"Just drive, alright!" 

 

 

***

 

 

"What were you thinking? You needed a backup back there, and you know it Dyo! Just what was going through your head? This could've been a lethal wound and I don't need another funeral in my station." Their boss, Joonmyun was pissed, seeing red in front of his eyes ever since his officers came back with another bust. Jongin's wound was cleaned and patched up with a tight cloth, already getting treated with some sticky ointment being rubbed on it earlier.

"Wait, another?" Jongin looked around bewildered, but his partner stopped his ranting. 

"We didn't have time to call up for backup. You, yourself know just how much of a squeeze even a knife threat could be?" He stood up, ready to leave, until Joonmyun's words stopped him. 

"Just be careful next time. And keep an eye on this dimwit here!" 

Kyungsoo walked out of the office with long steps, but Jongin caught up with him nonetheless. "What does he mean 'dimwit'?"

"You could've died there, Jongin!" Kyungsoo turned around, scowling. Even he was having a hard time to withstand eye contact with Kyungsoo. "And what then, huh? I don't need to go through another 'getting to know each other better' moment with a new partner," 

"Aww, is that because you care for me?" Kyungsoo only glared at him, turning around and walking back to his office. 

"No, it's 'cause you're the biggest idiot there is, and I don't need another one in my life,"

The door getting glued to his nose didn't stop him from getting in. "Just admit you care, Soo. It's okay to be in love with me, you know." Jongin smirked, still standing there in the middle of his office when the owner of the room snorted on his attempt. 

"I mean, just look at me," And Kyungsoo did. 

Jongin was only two years younger than him, but those years did him better than they did to Kyungsoo. Going from his neck down, one couldn't find a single flaw to point out. But unfortunately, his head was another problem. "You're an idiot,"

"I know I'm hot, thank you very much." Jongin crossed his arms, leaning on the wall where Kyungsoo's diplomas were lining up, smirking up to the man sitting behind a big mahogany table. 

"Would you like to leave? Like right now? I'm busy." Kyungsoo could hear a short snort, but turned a deaf ear to it. Jongin and his antics. 

"Oh, Soo, Soo.." There were some soft steps along the carpeting, that made Kyungsoo lift his head up. And practically drool at the sight. 

They had the same uniform, as well as the whole station too, but the blue material hugged Jongin's lithe form in all the right places. Going from his toned arms, stretching the material with his every move, down to his lean stomach that Kyungsoo had a chance to touch when the younger basically plastered his hand on it—'for future jerking off material', as Jongin explained. And finally down to his thick thighs that Kyungsoo sometimes imagined being locked around his waist, keeping him close. 

'Why haven't I noticed him before?! How haven't I noticed him before!?'

But everything about his partner screamed sex until he spoke up, breaking the bubble. "See, you like it," Jongin twirled to prove his point and Kyungsoo's eyes had a sight full of plump buttocks that filled in the pants genuinely. 

"Leave!" 

"I can always show you what's beneath this, you know.." Jongin's fingers danced around his collar, dropping down to the first button of his shirt and over his torso, all the way to his belt. He grabbed the leather, gyrating his hips for a better tug around his crotch, before catching Kyungsoo's hungry eyes on him. "And you can enjoy in this anytime, also.." One finger slipped to his zipper, just flicking the metal upwards, before it fell down on his pants once again. 

And with that, something stirred deep in Kyungsoo's stomach.

"But since you're such a buzzkill—" Jongin turned around and left the office with a loud snort coming back to bite Kyungsoo's arse. 

Stupid Jongin and his caramel skin.

 

 

***

 

 

"We have nothing for tomorrow, 'you know?" 

They were currently in the residental shower underneath the station (that everybody could use in every time of the day), with couple of sergeants and officers along with them. His soft hum couldn't stop the voices of relaxed officers from reaching him, as he grabbed his shampoo, pouring a decent amount in his hand. 

"I know, and I couldn't be happier," Kyungsoo didn't even bother to turn around to match the face to a voice, recognizing it as his partner's immediately. 

"Why, you have another date?"

"No. But I am taking Lu to a nice dinner for our one-month anniversary," 

Kyungsoo washed away the soup from his eyes, standing under the water spray for relaxation. "See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo." Somebody yelled beside him, turning the water off. He only hummed at the person, grabbing his body-wash next.

"Ah! You're one of those people?" That annoying voice again. 

"What people?"

"The ones that celebrate every day of a relationship, you know, the overly-excited ones."

"Just because we enjoy in each other and want to celebrate it, it doesn't mean we're―"

"Drop it, Sehun! It's too late, you're already so whipped," And he even chuckled annoyingly. 

"Oh yeah? You're just jealous Jongin. You and your tinky-winky haven't been in a serious relationship ever, so you're missing out a lot." Kyungsoo couldn't hear Jongin's response, washing away what was left on his body, turning around just in time to see Sehun leaving the showers with a furious expression. 

"Nerve some people have," The voice was closer this time, standing in the shower next to where Kyungsoo was washing, already irking him. 

"Maybe if you'd used that mouth better," It was meant totally pure, but of course, it did reach Jongin's ears. 

"Really?" He shut down the water from his cabin, going around to Kyungsoo's instead, standing just mere inches from the man himself. "And do you have a better usage for my mouth?" 

Kyungsoo jerked around to face the intruder, not even hearing the footsteps closing in on him, standing a breath away from his partner. And in his naked glory, too. 

"Go somewhere else, Jongin. This booth is occupied!" As much as his insides were burning right now, something sick twisting his gut, his voice came out steadily and strong. Like always. 

"You know," There was an arm sneaking around his waist as Kyungsoo faced the wall again, slowly lingering along his skin, burning it. "I always had a thing for hearing you saying my name," Jongin was closer with each word, backing up Kyungsoo to the wall, his arms holding him. 

"And when you say it with your deep voice, I can't help but imagine.." Kyungsoo's breath hitched when his back came into a contact with something warm and toned, sticking to his skin like hot glue. "Do you want to know what I think about, Soo." Jongin purred at his ear, nuzzling into the skin with the tip of his nose afterwards, just taking in Kyungsoo's scent. 

"W-What?" He just had to ask, had to go that way, feeling Jongin's chest vibrating as a bubbly laugh left his lungs. 

"How good would it sound.. you groaning my name while I chock on your cock—"

And Kyungsoo was gone, turning around, slashing their lips in a heated kiss in matter of moments. 

"Fuck, Soo." Jongin pushed him up to the wall, attacking his lips for a merciless kiss, probably bruising them in the process. "You don't know what you do to me with those lips," He rolled his hips just to prove a point, creating a sweet friction on their lower halves. 

Kyungsoo pulled his face closer, taking his breath away once again. Jongin tasted even better than the other male admitted, as Kyungsoo maped around his mouth, teeth clashing and lips not stopping. 

"When you wore those shrunken pants two weeks ago, I needed to―" Kyungsoo grabbed him by his hair, angling his jaw to suck on. "―to jerk off in the supply closet, just to get on with my day.." Another harsh suck on his neck vein, but with a tongue that didn't ease the pain, but rather dipped above his collarbone. 

"And when I watched you practice in the shooting range," His voice was coming out short, already making him sound so painfully impatient, "I had wet dreams about you for three nights straight."

Kyungsoo bit his shoulder, leaving an angry mark behind, lowering his hands over Jongin's chiseled abs, missing his pink buds on purpose. Before slipping them behind the man's lithe form. "Just three nights?" 

Jongin heaved out a groan when calloused hands grabbed his ass cheeks, kneading the plumpness wide open. "I-I—"

"On your knees!" 

If cocky Jongin was smirking before, submissive Jongin was obedient, dropping down on the wet tiles, looking up to Kyungsoo even with the shower head pouring directly on his face. 

"Suck!"

Kyungsoo's lungs burned from lack of oxygen when those plumps lips closed around him, Jongin's hand pushing his cock deeper in than just a head. He grabbed him by the base, pumping the thick shaft at the bottom, pushing the dull tip to his lips, sucking around the slit furiously. 

"Easy, boy! Easy!" Jongin moaned around him, when long fingers grabbed his hair, pulling on his locks enough to burn. He couldn't stop looking upwards to see those brown orbs looking hooded just because of him, and his doings. So he took the flesh out, mouthing on the underneath vein, before dragging his teeth slowly over to the head. When his tongue caught on the roll just under the mushroom head, did Kyungsoo finally moan. 

"Is this okay with you―" Jongin nailed the slit, while his mouth took one of the ball sack in between his lips, sucking on the skin with tongue lapping the middle. "―daddy?" And he dared to go there. 

Kyungsoo was quick to turn off the shower, pushing Jongin out of the bathroom. "I'm driving!" 

And Jongin was throbbing all the way to Kyungsoo's apartment with the man's hand caged around his cock. 

 

 

***

 

 

Once they got in, the door of Kyungsoo's condo got plastered on the wall, as the owner pushed Jongin through the hall to his bedroom. 

"Soo," He whined, trying to kiss more of Kyungsoo, but the man only stopped when the hand palmed his now clothed hard-on. "I want you to kiss me, like you mean it."

Jongin's back hit the wall next, with Kyungsoo's lips already nipping at his lower one. He wasn't a big fan of making love, or being all mushy with his partners, but when Jongin's hands slipped around his neck, holding his shoulders and brining him closer, he couldn't say no. 

"I wanted this for so long," He finally dared to admit, more to himself than to Jongin, but he didn't mind. Jongin only hummed on his throat, licking the Adam's apple that bounced with every word Kyungsoo said. "And you don't even know what you do to me everyday,"

He pushed Jongin's legs up, and around his hips, holding the man tightly on the wall. "With those lips that doesn't know how to shut up," Jongin smiled into the kiss, allowing Kyungsoo to suck on his tongue, "And with that olive skin, glowing under any lights," Jongin suck in a harsh breath when pink, plump lips kissed his jaw, moving on to his neck. 

He lowered his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, with too much happening in his system. But one thing was sure; he was burning for this man, and couldn't take it anymore. 

"Soo," Kyungsoo hummed on his neck-shoulder junction, going back up to kiss him again. He just couldn't get enough of Jongin. "Fuck me! I want you to fuck me so good that the whole building hear me screaming your name!" 

And who was Kyungsoo to say no to that.

They stumbled down to his bedroom, with Jongin clinging on his shoulders, leaving hickeys around the expanse of his milky skin. "Seriously, how can your skin only be lithered with birthmarks, and nothing more,"

Jongin's back hit the mattress, though, with Kyungsoo hovering above him in matter of seconds. He shed his jacket, staying only in the shirt and pants that became too uncomfortable. "I have a tendency to lead a decent life,"

"And that's why you needed me to spice it up," Jongin was being snarky again, so Kyungsoo rolled his hips down on his obvious tent, drawing out hissed moans through those pretty little mouth. "Take them off,"

Kyungsoo nipped at his skin again, licking a stripe from the base of his throat to the tip of his jaw, sucking on the brim of it. He just couldn't stop tasting and mulling over the effect Jongin's skin had on him. It was like a sweet pleasure, waiting just to be demolished. 

"Be a good boy, and.." Jongin pulled his face down to his lips, breaking off his next through. He dragged his tongue across the sliver of Kyungsoo's bottom lip, drawing out a moan out of the man himself.

"I can't take it, Soo.. Not anymore, please." Jongin pushed him around, switching their positions, with him hovering this time. Slender fingers got stuck in Kyungsoo's hem of his dress shirt, pulling it over his chest and then off of him. As soon as he was back on the bed, Jongin's lips were on him, kissing everything they could reach, leaving a hot trail of open-mouth kisses along his way. 

"I want you to take me nice and slow, want you to mark every piece of my skin with your burly lips, making me tingling all over just from them.." Jongin kissed upwards, flicking his erect bud with the tip of his tongue, before kissing the man again, his hands never leaving his sides. "But not today. Today I want you to wreck me!"

Kyungsoo flipped them around on that, pushing Jongin's face down to the pillows, but not before taking off his shirt and joining it with his own on the floor. 

"Jongin, Jongin, Jongin..." His voice made Jongin's insides burn with anticipation as he didn't want to turn around, feeling his scorching eyes all over his body. One hand was holding his nape down on the duvet, while the other raked his spine, every vertebra at the time, cushions of the digits pressing in ever so slightly. "You think this is a game?"

Jongin only gave a pained whimper as a response, as Kyungsoo pushed his enlarged crotch on his clothed ass. "You think I wouldn't punish you for always disobeying my orders, or for having that foul mouth of yours," He was thrusting over the expanse of plump cheeks, pushing Jongin's head more down with every move. 

"Please, please, please..." Gone was his cockiness, welcomed was his thirst for something else, for something breaking his form in half. Something penetrating his buttocks, but still not taking it further. 

"Please what? We use our words, baby.." He wanted to cry out on that, feeling a strong hand slipping past his pants and instead grabbing his flesh harshly, "And I wouldn't want to be good to bad boys,"

"Please, just fuck me, daddy. Fuck me, I need you so bad!" 

Kyungsoo smirked at his answer, finally getting Jongin riled up enough to break him. So he pushed Jongin's hips up, sneaking a hand around his legs, and down to his tent to rub a palm over, before unbuckling his belt and taking the pants off. When the garment hit the floor, Jongin's boxers soon followed, leaving him totally naked in the middle of the bed. 

"Just how I like it," 

The elder stood up only to fetch the little bottle of lube he hasn't used in so long, bringing it back to the bed with him. Jongin's ass was plump, just as he expected it to be, so he took a hold on the flesh with both of his hands, feeling the man under him shudder at the contact. 

"Soo... Ah!" Kyungsoo pushed his legs wider, exposing him totally, not daring to look anywhere else. "I- I- can't..." Jongin merely lost it when something wet and warm entered him, pushing him apart. "Please, please.." He tried to roll his hips down over the duvet, trying to create some friction on his member, but strong hands pushed his hips higher, seizing him of the touch whatsoever. 

"You're mean.." 

"Baby, if we're gonna play like that, then I have to teach you," Kyungsoo's tongue plunged in deeper than before, making Jongin buckle up from the feeling, before he pushed his ass deeper in the elder's face. He was squirming, bubbling something incoherent, as Kyungsoo held him up by his cheeks apart, gyrating his tongue inside. 

"I'm gonna, Ah!" Jongin's face was still plastered to the pillows, not enough strength to lift off the bed. Nothing, and I mean no one have ever made him this bothered and hot all over his body, and he'd had plenty partners in bed. "Soo, daddy. Please!"

Kyungsoo nipped around the tight ring of muscles, licking a big stripe over the heated hole, before snapping the cheeks back in their place, kneading the flesh afterwards. 

"I love it when the big, bad, playboy Jongin begs. It's such a sight to see.. Do you want to see how much your whole is begging to be filled?" Jongin nodded totally submissive, not even caring that he sounded desperate, begging for Kyungsoo to fuck him. 

"Turn around, baby." Jongin obeyed, landing back on his back, with Kyungsoo sitting at the foot of the bed. "Look up,"

And gravely, there was a mirror above him, nailed on the ceiling, big enough to reflect both of them. "Do you see yourself?"

How come he didn't see this when they tumbled down to Kyungsoo's bedroom, Jongin couldn't understand, but he could see himself in the bed-sized mirror. "Do you see how much of a slut you're for me, begging, moaning, leaking―" Kyungsoo took his cock, spreading the pre-cum around with his thumb, "―just for me.."

"Just for daddy," Jongin groaned out, watching how Kyungsoo's back muscles convulsed with his every move in the mirror, still pumping lazily at his member. 

"Good!" Kyungsoo breathed out, not sounding on the edge whatsoever, pushing Jongin's head back on the bed, hovering over him again. "Do you want daddy to make you feel good?" Jongin only nodded at that, voice getting caught in his throat. 

A bottle was uncapped, with a cold liquid even slipping down on his navel, when Jongin's sucked in a breath as two fingers spread him open. "Ah! Daddy, fuck!"

"Relax, baby, relax.." Kyungsoo's lips were on his own once again, kissing softly even though Jongin was sure that he would punish him for his actions. "You're already swallowing my fingers up, baby." Another suck on his bottom lip. "Are you that eager to have me inside, hmm?"

"Yes, daddy! I want you!"

"How badly does my baby want me, then?" He loved to push his luck around, wanting to break Jongin out of his shell some more, dying to hear him beg. 

"I want you so badly, daddy. So, so badly. Want you to tear me Ah! apart and then fuck me into this mattress until I'm crying out from pleasure," Two more fingers entered him, scissoring him open and wide for something certainly bigger. 

"Do you want anything else?" Kyungsoo growled in his ear, pulling at his earlobe, before licking the shell just for Jongin to shudder underneath. Kyungsoo stood up, just enough to shed off his clothes, scaring Jongin a little with the thickness he was sporting.

"I just want you, daddy. Just daddy!" The breathy whisper at his neck was enough to pull out his fingers, coating his member tickly with the sticky substance. 

Kyungsoo pumped at the base of his cock slowly with lube warming up, never tearing his eyes off Jongin's. He couldn't read what the younger thought at the moment, looking at him with hazed eyes, too dark to even read. And when Kyungsoo hissed on a thumb that slipped over his slit, Jongin spread his legs wider, licking his lips from unexpectedness.

"Fuck, baby.. I'm leaking just by looking at you," Jongin closed his eyes, his chest heaving at the bluntness of those words, trying to collect his thoughts. 

"Baby?" Kyungsoo was between his legs next, with his right hand still holding his member at the base, the other keeping his over Jongin's body, but not quite touching. 

"Daddy, just please... Please, fuck me!" And Kyungsoo's tip slid over his puckering hole, teasing just a bit more, just for Kyungsoo to hear a sustained mewl spilling from bee-stung lips, before he pushed in, not so slowly. 

"More, more, daddy. I want you feel all of you, fuck!!" Jongin grabbed a hold of his ankles, shoving his legs wider than before, giving Kyungsoo a full access. He could see Kyungsoo's back and naked ass in the reflection in the mirror, wanting to freeze this picture for the time being.

"Easy, baby. I don't want you hurt you," And who was he kidding. He wanted nothing more than to plunge into the tightness that enveloped his cock, that sent his mind in a dazed mess, with nothing but the younger occupying it. 

"I can take it, daddy. I'm a big boy," So Kyungsoo pushed in completely, not even giving Jongin a chance to accommodate to the stretch, pulling his thick shaft out before pistoling his hips inside. 

"Oh my God!" Jongin moaned loudly, trashing around as Kyugnsoo leaned down all the way on his body slicked with sweat, taking a hold of his face. He wanted to see their reflection, the way they were connected. 

"Look at me, look at me." Kyungsoo picked up a pace, a skin to skin slapping echoing around the room. He kissed Jongin on the lips again, the younger huffing out little mewls and groans on his lips, not even caring about anything else. 

"Fuck, daddy! Just like that!!"

"You like that, huh?" He groaned when Jongin threw his head back, exposing his neck for Kyungsoo to suck. 

"H-Harder, F-Faster, daddy.." Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's ass cheeks, pushing the man closer and deeper with every thrust, bringing them both incredibly close to edge. "Just like that, like that.." Jongin moaned incoherent words, barely there, when Kyungsoo thrusted deeper, pushing him to slide across the bed to the headboard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.."

"You're so tight, baby.. So good for daddy.." Jongin's legs locked behind his hips, his heels pushing him deeper and further inside.

Strong hands pushed him closer, slashing their lips in a heated kiss once again, with Jongin's tongue probing his mouth desperately, like he tried to grab some air from him. And Kyungsoo just started. 

"Are you close, baby? Are you already there?"

"Yes!!" Jongin cried out, banging on the wooden headboard with his fist out of the intensity of Kyungsoo's hips, breaking him in the most perfect way ever. "So close.."

"Are you gonna come just from me?" Kyungsoo took out his cock, with his head gyrating around the abused rim, making Jongin whine at the loss. 

"Please, daddy! I was so-so close.." His eyes were glazed over, with shallow breathing, only small puffs of air leaving his burning lungs. He needed to release, he needed to burn down with everything that Kyungsoo was and had, so he surrendered to the elder with everything he had. 

"Can I try something?" Kyungsoo was back inside, with the thick shaft seeming even thicker than before, but Jongin only nodded at him. 

"Tap me if I hurt you, okay?" And that sounded so normal to Jongin, even making his cock throb at what that could be. 

Kyungsoo pumped the younger's cock a little bit, taking the pre-cum that gathered around the tip, with the thumb bringing it to Jongin's lips to taste himself. And the younger obeyed, sucking on the finger that was pressed at his bottom lip, with fingers curling around his jaw. 

Kyungsoo licked it too when he slipped it out of Jongin's mouth, bringing his hand back to the younger's neck. He nodded again, waiting for Jongin to nod too, before his fingers curled around his throat slowly, taking his breath away. 

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo was thrusting again, pushing deeper and harder, his cock barely leaving him. As he worked around him, Jongin threw his head back at the sensation that left him burning, allowing Kyungsoo to grab him harder. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, do that again!" And Kyungsoo's hand was closing around his neck once again, with his hips still plunging deeper within him with every thrust, but this time Jongin was seeing white. 

He wasn't breathing, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, but he was floating. Kyungsoo was still there, pushing and pulling out just so little, before grabbing his throat again, squeezing just enough to make Jongin choke out a moan. 

Kyungsoo throbbed at the sight of the other being chocked, lifting his arm to allow Jongin to catch up his breathing, before he caged him again. By now, the male underneath was gasping, eyes closed and throat exposed as Kyungsoo thrusted deeper and deeper, hitting that bundle of nerves with his dull tip. 

"So-so close," Jongin gasped out when Kyungsoo released him, kissing his red neck tenderly. 

"Come for me, baby, come for daddy.."

"Daddy, do that again, please!" Even though he was sure that there would be bruises tomorrow on Jongin's unblemished neck, he grabbed it again, closing his fist around it slowly. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Kyungsoo—" He could only see white, swimming somewhere between reality and hazy dream his mind made, already too gone. He could feel coil in his stomach tightening, Kyungsoo's hand pushing him to the limit. "So―"

With one practiced thrust, Jongin spilled over, thrashing around at the intensity of his orgasm, Kyungsoo's name spilling from his lips. His whole body convulsed, muscles numbing with spasms, while Kyungsoo still plunged in deeper and deeper, hitting his spot with each thrust. 

"Baby.." It was enough to see Jongin totally lost with his peak, for him to spill everything inside of the younger, body going rigid against Jongin's frame. "Fuck!"

He thrusted in a couple of more times, milking them both out, both of them drenched in sweat and covered with Jongin's cum. 

"That was.." Kyungsoo dropped down on the other, snuggling in his warm neck immediately. "Amazing!"

"I would say mind-blowing, best orgasm in my life, nerve-wrecking and body-numbing, but yeah. We can say amazing too." Jongin chuckled, leaning down to peck Kyungsoo's lips softly. 

Kyungsoo eventually slipped out, going for a wet rag to clean them both, before he pulled the duvet over both of their spent bodies, bringing Jongin closer to his chest.

"You know," He pecked his skin, leaving butterfly kisses over the expanse of marks and bites lithering Kyungsoo's chest. "I don't want this to be a one time thing.." And there was a new side of Jongin, Kyungsoo hasn't seen before, making him chuckle. 

"And what do you want this to be then?" He pulled Jongin's face upwards to face him again, smiling when the younger sighed contently into the kiss. 

"I want this to be; me bent over your desk, in your office, you fucking me roughly, while all of our colleagues are around the station."

"Consider it done!" 


	2. Bonus!~

Kyungsoo woke up with a headache that morning. But no matter what he'd done, he still had to go to work, knowing that Jongin couldn't keep it up alone.

Speaking of the younger, Kyungsoo didn't hear from him since last night, and that was strange enough. 

But he didn't pay too much attention to it, focusing back on balancing his still scorching-hot coffee, as he drove to the station. Parking was his forte, so he succeeded in curbing his car and drinking half the cup even before his foot stepped into the Station.

"Good morning, Kyungsoo!" Somebody yelled form some cubicle, and Kyungsoo only raised his hand in a little finger wave.

His head was slowly coming down from throbbing cause of lack of sleep, and when he saw his boss Joonymun, standing in his office, Kyungsoo huffed out loudly.

"Oh, good morning! How are you feeling?" Joonmyun wasn't the jolliest person in the morning, but Kyungsoo was an even bigger grouch, so he just nodded, sitting down at his desk.

"Anything I could do?"

"Jongin's not here yet?" 

Kyungsoo looked around, finding his partner's table vacant. He looked up to his boss in a mock manner, like saying 'Do you see him anywhere!?' before turning his desk computer on, logging into their database.

"Well, you have some reports for today, but I don't get what's happening with.." Now, his boss was a man of honor, always caring for his employees. But this, this was Joonmyun using his position to meddle in people's businesses. "...Jongin."

"What's the matter with him, again?" He didn't raise his eyes off the monitor, knowing that he's either not interested, or that his boss would give up when he doesn't get any juicy details in return. Officers Baekhyun and Jongdae were there for gossips, anyway.

"He's not been to work yesterday."

On that, Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, looking up to their annoying boss. "And?"

He had a day off yesterday, so he couldn't know about Jongin's whereabouts, what so ever.

"Well.. He didn't call to report it, and nobody saw him either.." The way Joonmyun was biting his lower lip, all afraid and worried, really irked Kyungsoo. Because he knew where this was heading.

"Did you call him?" Joonmyun nodded. "And you sent him texts, too?" Another nod.

Kyungsoo huffed out, shifting his computer to sleeping mood as he stood up, walking to the office doors. "I'll go to his flat to check upon him, okay?"

Joonmyun beamed. "Thank you for this Kyungsoo. You'll be rewarded!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." He dismissed him on his way out, already annoyed by his partner, this early in the day, and without even seeing his face. 

But he understood why Joonmyun pressed him to check upon the younger, since they were partners after all.

And he bought another cup of Americano on his way to Jongin's flat, just because.

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo walked up to the third floor where Jongin's place was, tucking his keys to his belt as he stood in front of the door, knocking twice.

When there was no answers, he huffed, rolling eyes just because. He knocked again, and then again after a couple of moments of pure silence before untucking his phone from the said belt, dialing Jongin's number by heart.

There was ringing heard, but when he removed the phone from his ear, the ringing was coming from the other side of the door. "Jongin? I know you're in there! I can hear your phone ringing!"

Kyungsoo waited for either Jongin to come and answer the door, or for the answer to his call, but neither came.

Distressed and pissed, quite frankly, Kyungsoo knocked on the door louder. "Jongin! Open the fucking door!" Now he wasn't the one to panic, but something lurked in his belly, making him step away, and take a look down to the doorknob.

He tried it quickly, twisting it open, and the door opened by themselves. Now, this was even weirder, because nobody leaves their doors unlocked, if they aren't home. 

So Kyungsoo walked in, holding a hand over his gun holstered on the side of his hip, moving across the place. There was no sign of anyone being in the flat, and Kyungsoo walked through the kitchen and living room, going for the bedroom next. 

But when he jumped at sound of something breaking in the bedroom, he snapped to run, finding the room empty as well.

"What the..."

He didn't get to say it till the end, since there was a movement behind his back, somebody moving with precision, before his whole vision darkened. 

"Hey, hey!" He screamed, trashing around from the tight hold somebody was having on him, making him drop the gun on the carpet. But his mouth was gagged with some cloth, and he couldn't even scream.

The person holding him was so much stronger, and Kyungsoo couldn't even see anything else, when the blindfold came next. He was manhandled on the vast-spaced bed in the middle of the room, and he feared to what has happened with Jongin if the person had gotten him already.

He trashed around, kicking and screaming at the back of his throat, but the man on top of his was so much stronger, keeping him in place.

When he succeeded in kicking the man's balls, there was a sharp yelp, before he was turned on his stomach, being pressed into the duvet. His hands were bound, and he couldn't move at all.

"When did you learn to kick like that!? God!" There was this hurt voice next to his ear, and Kyungsoo opened his eyes wider upon realizing that he knew it all too well.

"J'ngn?!" He tried to yell from underneath the mask, before the bed dipped again, Kyungsoo staying along on it. 

He perked up his ears on every little sound around the room, waiting for the voice to speak up again. And in the meantime, he tried to get out of the... handcuffs?! 

This was impossible! This wasn't happening to him!

He couldn't be kidnapped in Jongin's flat?! What kind of sick joke was this!?

But the bed dipped in again, before somebody laid across from his back, coming to whisper at his ear. "If I knew you were this feisty.."

Okay, that was clearly Jongin! And Kyungsoo wasn't enjoying this whatsoever.

"'emme gou!" He tried again, pushing at the cuffs, as well as pushing the figure off his body.

But instead of letting him go, the voice spoke again, turning him back on his back. "Why are such a buzzkill?"

The blindfold was off in the next second, and when Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the man, he wanted to kill him right then and there.

"Hi, baby!" Jongin was on top of him, straddling his thighs. The man was so dead, once Kyungsoo got out of the restrains, and he even dared to wave a bit.

Kyungsoo looked at him like 'What the hell?!' but Jongin ignored him, going for his shirt next. He started from the top button, untucking his neatly perched shirt, as he slowly worked him out of the offensive garment. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo trashed, keening at the back of his throat for Jongin to release him, but the younger ignored him once again.

"You know," And the devil finally spoke. "I wanted to play for a while, but it seems as if you don't like it."

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows as if asking 'You think!?' but not because he didn't want this all. It was because he was the one to be in charge between them, and Jongin didn't leave him much choice.

"I'll ungag your mouth, if you promise to let me do something else.." Kyungsoo huffed through his nose, raising his eyes to look at the ceiling instead, before he decided against himself, nodding to his partner.

Jongin beamed as he pulled the gag out of his mouth, and tossed it somewhere in the back. "Now, where were we?"

"Jongin! What the hell!?" But Kyungsoo wasn't playing just yet.

"Aww, baby.. I wanted to throw you a surprise," Jongin nuzzled into his neck, kissing his soft skin as a sign of apology. 

"How could you do that?! How could you just scare me like that!? You-You—"

"Surprise..?" Jongin chuckled at his lips, looking between his eyes and mouth, leaning in to kiss him. But Kyungsoo turned his face to the side, huffing out annoyed.

"Don't turn your head away, baby.." Jongin tried to coo at him, but he didn't get anything in return. So he rolled his hips precisely on top of Kyungsoo's lap, grinding his half-hard member onto the elder's.

But Kyungsoo didn't respect that either. "I'm trying to be mad here!" He averted his eyes again, exhaling loudly. Jongin laughed out loud on his reaction, leaning down to his cheek instead. 

"Baby? Don't be mad at your Jonginnie~~" This was too easy, Jongin thought, but Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes, moving away and up to the pillows.

"A-a, baby.. You're not escaping me!" Jongin stopped him from moving, licking a big strip from Kyungsoo's collarbone, up to his ear, earning a shudder of delight from him. "Now do you want to play?"

But Kyungsoo kept silent again, sulking. 

Jongin smiled fondly at the man underneath him, thinking about easing up the atmosphere for a bit. So he tried again. "Soo? You're not mad at me, right?"

Kyungsoo scoffed, moving his hands a bit, since they were trapped under his back. Jongin moved his hands to touch his cheek, feeling the heated skin in his warm palms. "But you can't get mad at me."

Kyungsoo couldn't keep quiet. "And why's that?"

"Because I'm your baby.." He pouted, nuzzling into Kyungsoo's cheek, kissing the skin next. 

Frankly, the man would thought Jongin was twelve or something, based solely on his behavior. 

"Right?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but huffed out before looking back to the man on top of him. "I can be, actually.."

Jongin feigned a gasp, sitting upwards. He looked hurt and disappointed, but Kyungsoo knew it was an act. "But.."

"No, nothing, Jongin! Could you please unlock the cuffs? My wrists hurt," 

But Jongin shook his head.

"W-what? Jongin, I don't want to play! Myun sent me to get you, cause you weren't at work yesterday, and—" But Jongin moved away from him, standing up from the bed. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

Jongin went out of the room without saying anything else, but still came back after a moment, saying under his breath. "I'll come back when you learn to be thoughtful." And he just left him there, in his shirt that was half unbuttoned, with his hands starting to ache.

Kyungsoo looked up to the ceiling, again, thinking what to say. He couldn't just be stern and yell at Jongin, because.. well, Jongin wasn't just anybody, and he didn't want to hurt him. But the younger deserved some good spanking.

With a sly smirk, Kyungsoo called him back in the room. 

Jongin's head peeked in after a moment too long. "What do you want now?"

"Baby, if you release me, I can reward you nicely.." Jongin shuffled on the threshold, still not believing him. 

"Oh, yeah? Like how?"

"You should unlock the cuffs, and I'll show you.." Just when Kyungsoo thought that Jongin was bought, the younger beamed at him, shaking his head. "Nope, I don't like your offer.. Try again!" And with that, he closed the door again, leaving him alone.

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo moved to the side, trying to release the pressure around his wrists, thinking how to punish the younger. 

Just as he thought about rolling down to the floor, and rolling to the door, the wood opened again, Jongin walking in with big steps. "Soo, I've been thinking?"

"About what kind of person you are? About abducting me?" About—" 

"Don't make me gag you again!" 

Kyungsoo closed his mouth after that, scowling at the younger.

But the ever ecstatic Jongin continued. "I was thinking about going to work right now.."

"..Okay?"

"And leaving you here all day..?" Jongin raised his eyebrows, waiting for Kyungsoo to catch on. When he did, the elder started trashing around the bed, asking to be released right now.

"This is crossing the line, Jongin! I can have you arrested—"

"Oh, are you planning to cuff me?" Jongin snickered, leaning on the end of the bed, dangerously close to where Kyungsoo was laying. 

Kyungsoo realized the irony of the situation, huffing out, surrendering. "Fine.. Unlock me, and we can play however you want."

Jongin beamed on that one, rolling the elder to his side, and getting a key from his back pocket. But when Kyungsoo tried to stand up, he was pushed on the bed once again, with one ring of handcuffs still dangling from his wrist.

"Jongin, what the—"

But before he could ask, push him away, or something like that, his hands were cuffed once again, but this time for the bedframe. 

Kyungsoo looked up to very amused Jongin, kicking with his legs out of frustration. "I thought we agree you'd let me go!?"

"Nope!" He popped that p like his whole life was depending on it. "You agreed to play with me, and this is how I'd like it!"

Jongin went to the foot of the bed, not listening to Kyungsoo's complaints, finally having the man how he wanted him. 

He started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, looking Kyungsoo under his lashes, wearing that goddamn smirk on his plump lips. Kyungsoo promptly shut his mouth, looking the other up and down. 

He couldn't keep his eyes off as Jongin reached the final button, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. He wasn't wearing anything underneath and his glorious sun-kissed skin came into his view.

Next, the younger worked in tossing the shirt to the side, as he reached his pants next, playing with the zipper on his jeans. "Do you want me to take them—"

"Yes!" Kyungsoo cut him off, sounding out of breath already, so Jongin chuckled, pushing his zipper down.

"What about the boxers? Do you want them off too?"

Kyungsoo groaned, pulling at his cuffs when Jongin pulled the zipper up, buttoning the pants too. 

"God, just drop them!!"

"I'm not God, Soo.. But I can make you see stars!" Jongin pushed his pants off without unzipping them, staying only in boxers. He started climbing up the bed, crawling back to where Kyungsoo was laying, looking him up and down.

"That was cheesy even for you, Jongin..."

The younger stopped at his lips, his hair dangling down from his head in beautiful curtains, falling over Kyungsoo's forehead too. "Oh, yeah?" He looked him down to where his pants were still perched neatly on his hips, smirking next. "I don't see you having a problem with that.."

Jongin's hand slipped down, cupping his hard-on, as he licked his lips at the sight of Kyungsoo. He pinched his brows in the middle, hissing through his rows of perfect teeth, buckling into Jongin's touch.

"Stop teasing!"

"Oh, baby.." Jongin smiled viciously, looking between Kyungsoo's neck and his lips, not knowing where to start first. "I've just started!"

And he dipped down, snuggling under Kyungsoo's jawline, kissing up to the column of his neck. He was still palming him through his uniform, and Kyungsoo threw his head back, moaning at the sensation.

Jongin worked his way up to his ear, huffing at his ear, seeing it blushing under his lips. "Do you like that?" His hand slipped under the waistband of his pants, cupping and massaging him over the boxers.

"Answer me!" Was whispered at his ear, and Kyungsoo trashed around, already breathing heavily. "Y-Yeah.. I like it.."

"Good boy!" Jongin cooed at his ear, biting his earlobe before nipping it away. He stopped to look at Kyungsoo again, already seeing his blown-out orbs and half-mast eyes. 

"Do you.." Kyungsoo tried to ask, but trailed off, closing his eyes at the palm still massaging him. 

"No talking, Soo~~" Jongin sing-sang, stripping him out of his shirt next, leaving him in his undershirt. "You're like a cop in those old American shows with your undershirts, I swear!"

"It's for holster!" Kyungsoo tried to defend himself, but Jongin didn't listen to it. Since the elder's hands were bound to the bed, he couldn't take the garments off. So he reached for the nightstand, fetching some scissors or something. 

But when he didn't find anything, he came back, straddling him again. "Hmm.. this might hurt!" And before Kyungsoo could realize what he meant, Jongin grabbed the hem of his undershirt, tearing the material in two different sides, making a tear in the middle. 

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo yelled, looking down to where his shirt was laying in treads. 

"That's more like it!" Jongin smirked at his work, finally getting to see Kyungsoo's firm pecs and his chiseled abs. "Seriously, Soo. If I were you, I'd walk around naked all the time.."

He lowered down to kiss him again when Kyungsoo tried to pretend to be angry, moving open-mouthed kisses down to his pecs. He used the opportunity to circle his tongue across one of the perky, pink bud, rolling the wet muscle over it.

"Fuck.." Kyungsoo moaned high-pitched, arching up to Jongin's lips, ignoring his smirk. 

Jongin worked on his other bud too, biting it softly, before huffing on it, kissing it to ease the pain. When they turned to dark peach, he moved to his abs, licking and leaving marks everywhere he could.

Kyungsoo was already hard, throbbing in his pants, and these stupid cuffs only angered him. "Jongin.."

"Hmm, baby?" But Jongin was busy with his navel, as he left a couple of faint marks across the skin, sucking more down to his waist and hips. 

"Can you release my hands?"

"Nope! I like you like this.." When Kyungsoo trashed around on Jongin's smirk directed to him, Jongin straddled his thighs, pinching his side softly. "I will restrain your legs too!"

Kyungsoo bit his tongue on a snide remark, relaxing in the other's hold. 

Jongin unzipped his pants next, pulling them off with boxers as well, relishing in the fact that Kyungsoo's cock slapped outside, hitting his navel with a slap. "Well, well, well..."

"Oh, God!" Kyungsoo could die out of embarrassment. 

"Isn't mini Kyung happy to see me?"

"Stop calling him that!" Kyungsoo tried to slap Jongin with his legs, but the younger was stronger. And he had his hands free, so that was a feat too. 

"But it is!" Jongin cooed at the member in his hands, giving it a tight squeeze. "Bet he wants me to kiss him.."

"Oh my God!" Kyungsoo cringed again, but then shut up when Jongin's lips closed around him, sucking him in. 

Jongin's back to the serious tone, lowering his mouth down around the girth, swallowing as much as he could. And he could swallow a lot, okay?

The first time Kyungsoo had got to watch him doing it, he was surprised out of his skin when Jongin moved to touch his pubic hair with his nose, not gagging one bit. 

But the elder focused back to the scene enrolling, feeling the moist heat suffocating. "I'm gonna cum if you planned this only to blow me," He offered, but Jongin smirked, releasing him with a loud pop.

"Don't worry, baby. We can be here all day.." And he went down on him, licking his underside, before mouthing at the cockhead, slurping the pre-cum with the tip of his tongue.

Kyungsoo trashed, burying his head in his bicep, trying not to moan out loud. 

But Jongin's attention was on him, so he sucked particularly hard, earning a hiss in return. "Let me hear you, Soo.." He huffed out at the cockhead, nuzzling into the folds underneath it. 

Kyungsoo nodded in a daze, pushing his thighs apart so Jongin could settle in between better. And then focused back on the pleasure. 

Jongin worked his shaft with his hand, jerking him up and down, pushing more pre-cum to be released. He sucked around the head, mewling as Kyungsoo moaned and groaned, heating his arousal too.

He went back to swallowing him whole, sucking his cheeks for a better pressure, before sucking around his head, knowing how Kyungsoo was most sensitive there.

"Fuck! Jongin!" He was close, he could feel it, so Jongin moaned around the girth, sending vibrations over his cock, only adding to the fuel. "I'm close, baby.." He moaned louder, huffing more and more, as his chest heaved up and down.

Jongin absolutely loved this part. When Kyungsoo let himself go, indulging in his pleasure and his moans. It didn't matter if Jongin was pleasuring him with his hand, mouth, or riding his cock, Kyungsoo was always a mess before he came, chanting Jongin's name.

"Come, baby.." Jongin wiped his chin, going back to the elder's cock, sucking with favor. 

He felt Kyungsoo's release near in the way his cock throbbed, so he buried his face more onto it, sucking and hallowing his cheeks.

When Kyungsoo came with a broken sob falling for his lips, calling for Jongin, the younger swallowed the release, sucking him dry. The elder was shaking, breathing heavily, as Jongin popped the cock out of his mouth, climbing him up again.

"Was that good?"

"Perfect, baby.. As always.." Kyungsoo admitted breathlessly, grabbing at his cuffs to pick them off. But Jongin straddled him again, moving his hands over his own naked torso, pinching both of his nipples for a little show.

His nose scrunched up, eyes closing—but only when he made sure that Kyungsoo was watching him—as he worked his buds to protruding, rolling his hips slowly. 

Kyungsoo was slowly hardening under his bum, and Jongin beamed mentally. But didn't show it, because he had a show to throw.

"Baby.."

"Yeah?"

"Can you unlock me?" 

"Nope!"

"But I want to touch you!"

"Nope!"

Jongin smirked at the huff of the elder, before leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips. 

"You taste sweet.." Kyungsoo commented, teasing him more. 

"I taste I like you.."

"That's why I like it."

Jongin licked the seam of his lip with the tip of his tongue, before moving to kiss Kyungsoo lips again. They tugged and bit, and sucked, but Jongin moved away, scurrying off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo wailed, sprawled naked on the bed, before Jongin stood at the side, pulling his boxers off too. 

He climbed him again, lowering his naked ass right on top of Kyungsoo cock, and the elder wanted to rip those restrains off. "Baby.. I really need to touch you!"

But Jongin didn't listen to him, as he slipped the hard cock between his cheeks, rolling his lips over it. Kyungsoo gasped brokenly again, since he was still sensitive from the previous release, but Jongin used his abs for leverage, grinding on the shaft.

"Fuck, you make me drip even like this," Jongin fisted his cock, milking the pre-cum, before scooping it from the tip with his finger, smearing the pearly substance over Kyungsoo's bottom lip.

The elder licked it clean, sucking on the finger next, only adding up to Jongin's arousal. But he thrusted his hips up, as well, feeling the heat that he wanted to suck him in so badly.

Jongin stopped rolling, leaning away from him, as he grabbed him by the base, aligning them. He huffed out before dropping down, going slowly, feeling the ridges slowly tearing him apart.

Kyungsoo gasped and bit his lips shut tight, before he bottomed out, feeling the heat suffocating him. "Doesn't it hurt?" He asked, afraid of the pain Jongin was certainly feeling now. 

But the younger smirked, already rolling his hips, grinding on the cock inside of him. "I stretched myself before you came.."

"Fuck!" 

And with that, Jongin started rolling harder and harder, squeezing the member between his walls, staccato moans leaving his lips.

"That's it baby, nice and slow." Kyungsoo thrusted up, meeting his slides, as he pulled at the cuffs, hurting his wrists in the process.

Jongin started bouncing, up and down, up and down, before he pulled the cock out, slipping only the head in. He hiccupped at the every puff of his hole around the head, and Kyungsoo could swear with his life that he didn't see anything more arousing than that.

"Do.." Jongin threw his head back, bouncing up and down, his cock bouncing too. "You want.. Fuck!" He was incoherent by now, feeling him up, not thinking straight. "To touch.."

"So badly, baby! Let me go!" And Jongin stopped bouncing, but only for releasing Kyungsoo hands. The minute those cuffs slipped off, Kyungsoo pushed him to the bed, easing his cock between the ass-cheeks again.

"Fuck! There! Fuck me there!" Jongin was drooling into the pillow where his head was being pushed and pushed into, as Kyungsoo grabbed his legs, holding them folded over his chest.

"This is for scaring me!" Jongin's head banged on the bedframe with this thrust, hitting the crown with the next hammered jab. "This is for gagging me!" Kyungsoo pushed his leg up, biting his ankle, before dragging his lips up to his knee, and then to his inner thigh.

"Fuck!" Jongin hiccupped, losing his head in the clouds.

"This is for restraining me with..." He glanced at the cuffs, seeing his registration number on the side. "my cuffs." Kyungsoo grabbed his shaft, jerking him off in the same rhythm as his thrusts, and just as Jongin's moans started getting high-pitched, he ringed him with his thumb and fore-finger, postponing his release.

"Baby! I-I can't.. fuck! Soo!" Jongin tried to think straight, but nothing felt good like this, and he was so close.

"And this was for teasing me!" Kyungsoo slipped the cock out, getting out of the bed, and walking to the balcony instead. Jongin wailed loudly, crawling off the bed, and to where Kyungsoo leaned on the railings.

"Soo?"

"Bend over!" And when Jongin turned to the city overlooking underneath them, Kyungsoo grabbed his hips, pushing his cock in a pistol movement.

Jongin almost toppled over, his mouth dangling in a silent cry as Kyungsoo started fucking him mercilessly. "This is for the whole city to see how I fuck you good!"

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" Jongin was gone, moaning and groaning, hiccupping with every jab at his prostate.

Kyungsoo leaned over his back, kissing his nape, biting his earlobe. "Who fucks you the best?"

"Only you! Nobody but you!" 

"Who's your daddy?"

"Soo's my daddy! Kyungsoo is!" 

"Good boy!" 

Kyungsoo started jerking him off in the same time as fucking him dry, jabbing his prostate with each thrust. 

Jongin grabbed the railings for leverage, but his hands slipped, as he looked over the edge, finally feeling his release close. "I'm.." But he was gone, spluttering his release all over the railings, dropping some even through the cracks. 

Kyungsoo pulled out, pushing Jongin down to the knees, as he groaned loudly, jerking himself off right in front of the younger's face.

When he came, Jongin opened his mouth, catching the release with his tongue, before he latched on the cock again, sucking him dry. And Kyungsoo couldn't tear his eyes away.

They both fell down in the heap of limbs, tangling in each other's sweaty forms. "Was that too much?" Kyungsoo picked Jongin from the floor, bringing him to his lap instead.

Jongin smiled at the kiss being left at his crown, before he pulled Kyungsoo's mouth in for a good ol' lip-lock. The elder laughed on the younger's impatience, but stayed in the safe zone.

"Your neighbors will see us.."

"Let them see! They just witnessed the best fuck ever,"

Kyungsoo laughed out loud, kissing Jongin's lips again. "You say that every time, love."

"But when it is!" Jongin smiled widely, honestly, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but fall for him some more. Not that that was possible.

"We should go inside. I have this Mrs. Kim above me, and she's the prudest off them all." Kyungsoo could only nod, pulling Jongin off with him. 

"Maybe you should accept my offer, then?" Kyungsoo was being pulled to the bathroom next, Jongin already turning the faucet in the bathtub to fill it up.

"The great Do Kyungsoo wants to live with me?!" Jongin feigned a shock, and Kyungsoo pulled him in for a kiss. The younger relaxed into him, linking his arms around his neck. 

"I told you already, Jongin. I want you to come and live with me.. I think it's the time."

Jongin hid his face in Kyungsoo's neck, blushing to the roots of his hair. That was a big step, and Jongin couldn't believe his luck. Nobody has ever wanted to stay, yet along be intimate with him on that level. Their relationship was more than a fling, and Jongin felt overwhelmed.

Kyungsoo sat down in the tub first, spreading his legs for Jongin to get in as well, but he kinda just stood there. "Baby?"

"Why do you want me?"

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, getting ready to stand up from the tub. "What?"

"Why do you want me? For that?"

"For... living with me? Jongin, what kind of question is that?"

"Answer me, Soo."

Kyungsoo looked down to the bubbles in the water, choosing his words carefully. "Because we've been together for a year? And I want to make that step with you,"

"I know, but.." 

On that, Kyungsoo stood up from the tub, pulling Jongin's face to look at him. "What's the matter?"

Jongin finally broke down, seeing nothing but seriousness in Kyungsoo's fond eyes. "I've never.."

"Lived with somebody?"

Jongin shook his head. "I guess I haven't had.. serious relationships, if you'd like to think it like that.."

Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile. "But I don't care about that."

"I know you don't! But I'm.. kind of.. scared!"

Kyungsoo pulled him to get into the tub, sitting down with him, face to face. "Are you scared of me?" Jongin shook his head. "Of my ways of living?" Jongin cracked a smile, but shook his head again. "Then what?"

He looked at the younger, seeing his plump lip worried in between his two rows of teeth. "Of you leaving me.."

"What are you—"

"Everybody leaves, Soo! They realize that I'm good for nothing but sex, and when they get what they wanted, they leave!" Jongin was on a verge of crying, but Kyungsoo's palms on his face stopped him from doing so.

"Jongin, do you think I'm like the rest?"

"I know you're not! But I..." 

Kyungsoo pulled him for a sweet kiss, only molding their lips together. Jongin sighed into the lip-lock, feeling himself smiling without realizing it. 

"Don't doubt yourself, love. You don't see how much you mean to me."

Jongin looked up, asking in a tiny voice. "Even when I get on your nerves and pull a trick like that?" Kyungsoo scoffed, but nodded nonetheless. "Even when I'm being reckless and I get both of our lives in danger at work?"

Kyungsoo huffed out, thinking about those previous times when Jongin could've suffered because of his hastiness, and of those times when he felt like his heart would burst out out of worry. But he nodded in the end.

"Jongin, I love you!"

Jongin snapped his head up, staring right in Kyungsoo's eyes, not seeing even the ounce of doubt in those bottomless irises. 

"Really? Do you really?" 

But Kyungsoo didn't answer, and instead pulled him to his embrace, kissing everywhere where he could reach. "Stop doubting yourself, and let me love you!"

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my Soo?"

Kyungsoo guffawed on that one, looking down to where Jongin was snuggled up. "Do you believe me now?"

"I always believed you, I was just messing around," Even though Kyungsoo knew that the younger had his doubts, and that he was honestly worried about their relationship, he still let him be, just for a while.

"But.." Jongin leaned up to kiss him, whispering at his lips. "I do love you, too, Soo."

Kyungsoo broke into the biggest grin, kissing him again. "And?"

"And.." Jongin trailed off, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "And you love me too?"

He guffawed again, squeezing Jongin closer, repeating again. "Yes, I love my Jongin, too. And?"

"And.. I want to move in with you!"

The smile on Kyungsoo's face was enough for Jongin's doubts to vanish and his self-esteem to skyrocket.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun was sitting on his desk, smiling up to the ceiling.

"Why are you smiling so creepily?"

He looked down to where Jongdae peeped into his office, breaking off his thoughts.

"I just helped— Never mind! What do you want?"

Jongdae shrugged, walking in instead. "Well, there's this robery, and we have no people to send there."

"What do you mean? Send Baekhyun—"

"Out with Sehun on that domestic violence report."

"Yifan and Zitao?"

Jongdae shook his head again. "Nope."

"Do I have to ask for more?"

"Nope! They're all out.. By the way, where are Kyungsoo and Jongin? They could check it out."

Joonmyun only huffed out, swearing under his breath.


End file.
